1. Field
The following description relates to a user interfacing scheme using a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A natural user interface technology refers to a user input processing scheme based on a natural motion of a user. For example, the natural user interface technology ensures various forms of inputs, such as controlling a volume or selecting content, using a hand motion without operating a remote controller in front of a smart television.